With wide use of mobile terminals, wireless networks have become a significant form for accessing the internet for the mobile terminals. The wireless network may be a wireless fidelity (WiFi) network.
In the existing technology, when accessing a wireless network, a mobile terminal needs to first acquire a Service Set Identifier (SSID) and a connection password of the wireless network and then send an access request to a wireless access point by using the SSID and the connection password. The wireless access point verifies the SSID and the connection password in the access request. After successfully verifying the SSID and the connection password, the wireless access point allows the mobile terminal to access the wireless network. The connection password is verification information when accessing the wireless network.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor has found existence of at least the following problem:
As a mobile terminal can successfully access a wireless network only after acquiring a connection password of the network and most wireless networks are encrypted wireless networks that are set privately, most of wireless networks that can be searched by the mobile terminal cannot be accessed given that connection passwords of the encrypted wireless networks are unknown.